Love Almost Lost
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: As if the title doesn't tell you enough. Well, it starts as a Sorato, then becomes a Sokeru. Yes, that's TK and Sora. For your amusement and mine. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Digimon  
So please do not sue.

A/N – I. Hate. Writer's. Block. This is a result of my writer's steel wall. The story is funny, I guess, because I was desperate for words. I promised I would write a story for every couple for my favorite characters, TK, Cody, Kari, and Sora. This is a Sokeru/Taora. Basically, TK and Sora. R&R, flames allowed, and enjoy.

Love Almost Lost

By: Softball Chicks

"Matt, it's time for your date!"

"Coming! Thanks, TK." I watched as my older brother ran through the house, gathering the miscellaneous items needed for his date with Sora.

'Why does he get to go out with Sora?' I thought bleakly. 'I'm the one that likes her. He's just going out with her because of a dare.'

Sighing, I sought consolation from my best friend, Davis Motomiya. But even Davis had found someone to go out with on a Friday night. I was alone. Even my friend, Cody Hida, who was only ten, had gone out tonight.

As a last refuge, I called my other best friend, Kari Kamiya. Her older brother, Tai, answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tai, it's TK. Is Kari home by some off chance?"

"Nope. She went out with some guy named Matt. Kinda coincidental. Why?"

"I'm just bored. Are you doing anything?"

"Yeah, sorry, guy. I'm going out with Mimi. She returned to Japan for a couple of weeks, and I'm taking her out to celebrate."

"And spy on your sister."

"And your brother."

We laughed. It was obvious, at least to me, that Tai liked Sora as much as I did. I'd never told him of my liking for her; it would just cause problems. Tai liked to spy on Sora and Matt and make sure they were behaving. He did the same thing to Kari.

"Okay, you go get ready. See you."

"Bye."

I cradled the receiver morbidly, to be greeted by the ringing of the doorbell. I thought it might be Matt, having forgotten his keys or something, but I heard a muffled sob outside. I recognized the cry immediately. "Sora? What's the matter?"

I opened the door to see her crying out there. I led her inside and sat her on the couch. "Your brother not only stood me up, but had the nerve to make Kari tell me they were going out. How could I have been so stupid? He's always over there, and he never stops talking about her. I should have seen it coming."

I, meanwhile, was stunned. My cerulean (A/N - that's a cool word) eyes widened noticeably. The pieces clicked suddenly, and I wasn't surprised. Matt was frivolous (A/N - my favorite word in the whole, wide world) with women. He would go out with one for a week or so and move on. He had been talking about Kari for quite sometime. I shook my head.

"Matt's a jerk sometimes," I told Sora. "He's not good enough for you anyway." I blushed at my own daring, but she smiled.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Well, yeah. You must have noticed by now. I guess you could say I've had a crush on you for almost ever. Or at least since I met you in the Digi-world."

The words had spilled out of my mouth so easily I didn't even notice I'd said them until Sora responded. "Well, I like you, too, TK. The only reason I went out with Matt was to get closer to you. The real reason I was so upset about him standing me up was because I didn't think we'd see each other much anymore."

I wiped the tears away from her eyes and embraced her tightly, holding onto a love nearly lost. We pulled back to look into each other's eyes and slowly drew closer, until our lips met in an astounding display of passion. I really saw fireworks. When we broke off, I glanced out the window to see a bright shooting star tear across the sky. Sora followed my gaze to catch the end of the gleaming comet. "Close your eyes and wish," I whispered, doing so myself.

"What'd you wish for?" she asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true," I teased. She pouted silently, giving me a puppy-dog look. "Okay," I relented. "I wished I could kiss you again."

With that, I leaned in and carried out my wish, with or without her permission. She smiled softly. "I guess both our wishes came true."

A/N – When you wish upon a star……… Okay, never mind. I hope you were as amused with that as I was. But it was okay nonetheless. R&R. This writer needs a boost in spirit right now, cause she is desperately clutching to her stories. Thanks.


End file.
